


Carpe Diem

by exbex



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Carpe Diem

Chuck was pretty certain that what they were doing was against the rules.  Oddly enough, this was his second thought, his first being a muddled question in his brain, something along the lines of “hey, guys, why haven’t you seen fit to share these plans with me before now?”  But coherent thought was quickly leaving him.  Sarah was stretched out on the bed, very beautiful and very naked.  Ironically enough, Chuck’s eyes were drawn to her face, particularly the way her tongue was tracing along her bottom lip.

He eases himself carefully between her legs, which is, apparently, unnecessarily cautious, as Sarah places both hands on the back of this neck and pulls him closer, assertively forcing (well, maybe not forcing, Chuck isn’t exactly saying no here), her tongue into his mouth while she wraps her legs around his waist.

Chuck had, somehow, forgotten about Casey.  Sarah gives him a sly grin as she pulls her face away, then laughs as Chuck’s eyes widen over the fact that Casey is parting Sarah’s legs and pushing lubricated fingers right into Chuck’s…oh, yes, right there.

He wonders, briefly, how on earth the two of them are managing to stay in this position, but his brain tells him that such thoughts are extraneous and irrelevant.

His orgasm comes upon him almost without warning, and it’s so intense and so fantastic that he kind of misses the moment between climaxing and finding himself staring up at the ceiling, laying next to Sarah, his grin threatening to split his face wide open.  He has enough sense to glance over when he hears Sarah moan again.  Casey and Sarah either have super-spy stamina or are really competitive, or probably both, because Casey is kneeling on the floor, holding her hips down to the mattress as he uses his tongue to make her write and gasp in pleasure.  Chuck feels inadequate for just a moment; they both look so good, so into it, but Sarah reaches over and grabs his hand and squeezes it as she comes, and Chuck stops thinking and just lets himself enjoy the moment, for once.


End file.
